Wind turbines have been long used for harnessing wind energy and converting the harnessed energy into other types of energy such as electricity. These turbines are typically stationary and installed in a certain location to convert kinetic energy from the wind into electricity.
On the other hand, motion of vehicles, such as trains, with high speeds generate a drag force, also referred to as air resistance which is a type of friction which acts opposite to the relative motion of the vehicle moving with respect to the surrounding fluid (e.g., air). The air resistance due to vehicular motion can generate high levels of energy that is wasted and if harnessed can produce a source of energy.
Some of the known technologies suggest installation of wind turbines in specific locations along highways or train tracks to capture winds generated from vehicular motion on the highway or on the tracks. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a set of turbines installed on a road side to capture the wind produced from vehicular movements. Other known technologies suggest installing rotating devices on train tracks such that the wind generated by passing of the trains can cause a wheel inside the device to rotate and the rotation can generate electricity. Some other suggested systems include installing an array of low friction dynamo bearings around the train tracks and transferring the energy generated in the dynamo bearings from the wind due to train motion to a central system to be stored in batteries. However, the systems suggested by those known technologies include installing stationery devices to harness the wind energy when vehicles motion against the stations where the devices are installed and as a result in such systems when there is no vehicle traffic on the road or the track, no energy can be generated.
Therefore, a need exists for a wind power harnessing system to be installed on a moving vehicle to generate power throughout the entire time of a vehicle travelling.